Harry et le Père Noel
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Se passe de commentaires. Pur yaoi, pur délire.


**Coucou** !

Voici un OS qui est un cadeau de Noël pour Ambre, une de mes comparses des reporters sans vertu…

DONC, pour ceux qui la connaissent ce sera évident, cet OS est un complet délire. Je m'excuse par avance, mais le scénar est pas de moi, il est d'Ambre… En même temps, j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire… Je crois que je suis définitivement cinglée… Kim, t'as quelque chose à dire ? Je peux enlever le "je crois", merci Kim ! Enfin… J'espère que vous vous marrez bien aussi en me lisant…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Père Noël**

_**Pensées de Severus**_

_Pensées de Harry_

— « Je me vengerai Dumbledore, je me vengerai… »

C'était ce que Severus grommelait en boucle en se dirigeant vers la Tour Gryffondor, pour éviter de penser à ce qui allait arriver...

**_Il allait faire disparaître le sourire malicieux du vieux fou… L'obliger, lui, à se déguiser en Père Noël !_**

— **_« J'ai eu une idée pour Noël cette année », qu'il m'a dit… Déjà là je me suis méfié… Comme j'avais raison ! Père Noël… En plus, comme par hasard, je suis le seul professeur masculin qui reste à l'école… Ben voyons ! Dumbledore, vous me paierez ce coup tordu ! En plus, évidemment, qui c'est qui reste comme élève ? Bingo, Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça !_**

_**Allez Severus, du courage !**_

— « Potter ? »

— « Qui c'est qui m'appelle ? Oh, le Père Noël ! Salut Père Noël, comment va ? Ouah ! Vous êtes Gryffondor pour être tout en rouge ? »

— « Mais vous êtes ivre, Potter ! »

— « OUAIS ! Je suis complètement bourré… la preuve, c'est que je tape la dicute avec le Père Noël… un très sexy Père Noël… »

**_C'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça de refuser de devenir bedonnant et barbu…_**

— « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? »

— « Ouah ! Vous avez la voix presque aussi froide que Snape… mais bon, moi ça me dérange plus depuis longtemps… Et là voyez-vous, je viens de décider d'être bourré d'une autre manière… »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Vous étranglez pas quand même… je suis pas moche à ce point ! »

— « Mais Potter, enfin… »

— « Vous savez quoi… z'êtes pas ivre vous, il est là le problème ! »

— « Si vous croyez que vous allez… »

— « _Bibus Firewhiskey_ ! L'est trop cool ce sort, trouvez pas ? S'arrêtera quand vous serez saoul… en attendant, la bouteille de whisky restera scotchée à vos lèvres… Toute façon, au bout d'un moment, faut bien avaler, sinon on s'étouffe… ben voyez… Allez, encore un 'tit peu… Dites donc, vous en faut beaucoup pour être bourré vous… Encore heureux que j'ai tout plein de Firewhiskey, moi ! A ta santé Père Noël ! »

— « Potter, qu'est-ce z'avez encore fait, idiot de fryggy, fyggry, oh et puis zut… gryff… »

— « Chut ! Le Père Noël insulte pas les enfants sages… non, non, non… Les z'embrasse ! Oui, oui, oui… »

— « N'importe… Mmm… »

_**Potter embrasse bien quand même… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Severus reprends-toi ! Repousse-le ! Et merde, je vois deux Potter maintenant !**_

_L'embrasse bien le Père Noël… Vais me faire le Père Noël… Mouhahahaha !_

Severus se sentait bizarre… et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit… Et puis après tout, Potter était pas si laid… était même très beau… était même super canon…

**_Tout ça c'est la faute d'Albus_**, fut sa dernière pensée un tant soit peu cohérente… Ensuite, il se contenta de ressentir… Car chez Harry, l'abus d'alcool semblait avoir de drôles d'effets secondaires… Comme de le rendre hyper entreprenant…

Il entraîna donc le Père Noël dans son dortoir, sur son lit, et l'allongeant, entreprit de le déshabiller.

_J'avais raison, sexy ce Père Noël !_

Le corps qu'il découvrait des mains et de la langue était superbe, musclé mais sans excès, opalin et doux… et sensible, si l'on en croyait les gémissements du propriétaire ! Harry remonta embrasser ces lèvres si douces, au goût de Firewhiskey, et le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus exigeant aussi. Severus savourait les lèvres vermeilles de son élève honni, et en profitait pour les mordre, violemment, comme pour se venger des insolences qu'elles disaient en temps normal… Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au petit lion…Qui se soumettait avec un enthousiasme qui confortait Severus dans l'idée que l'alcool a des bienfaits que l'on ignore. Il en fut encore plus persuadé quand Harry redescendit de ses lèvres à son torse, à son nombril, et finalement à son sexe qui lui n'avait aucun problème de conscience et était par conséquent parfaitement disposé à se faire Potter !

_Hum… Bien monté le Père Noël ! Et prêt à l'emploi !_

Harry n'était pas en mesure de faire dans la dentelle, par conséquent il prit le sexe de son amant en bouche sans préavis, ce qui arracha un cri au concerné… cri de surprise et de plaisir… puis cri de jouissance… l'alcool privait décidément Severus de tous ses moyens… Pas si cool que ça finalement l'alcool…

Mais Harry ne se démonta pas, et murmurant le sort d'_Eros_, il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, s'offrant sans pudeur. Severus, suffisamment remis d'aplomb par le sort pour prendre les choses en main n'hésita pas plus longtemps et entreprit de rendre à son élève le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné… avec un succès incontestable.

Ayant profité de ce que Harry était concentré sur le plaisir que lui procurait sa bouche, Severus avait déjà inséré deux doigts en lui, et l'orgasme de Harry les fit entrer un peu plus profondément, et permit à son aîné de laisser un troisième doigt les rejoindre, car le gryffondor se détendit complètement… avant de se remettre à onduler des hanches, pour venir à la rencontre de la main si agile de son professeur.

— « Viens ! Maintenant ! »

Ce cri rauque suffit à Severus qui retourna Harry sur le matelas, et saisissant ses hanches, entra en lui. Harry accompagna le mouvement et Severus fut bientôt complètement en lui.

_**Merlin ce que c'est bon !**_

_Merlin oui ! Encore !_

Harry remua pour pousser son amant à bouger sans attendre, et Severus lui donna satisfaction, se retirant presque totalement pour revenir vite et fort, faisant aller et venir avec lui le corps de son amant abandonné dans ses bras. Les gémissements de Harry se firent plus distincts, et bientôt il criait : « Oui ! Encore ! Plus fort ! » et ses cris rendaient Severus encore plus brutal, ce qui faisait crier Harry encore plus.

Leur orgasme fut bruyant et dévastateur.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui prononça le sort d'_Eros_…

Au matin, Harry se réveilla avec une gueule de bois carabinée, les muscles endoloris dans des endroits inhabituels et aucun souvenir de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler…

— « C'est pas bon signe… Mais pitié qu'on arrête ces cloches ! »

— « Pas si fort », murmura une voix.

— « Mais qu'est-ce que… », commença Harry en soulevant le drap…

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors**

Hum… C'est un délire, j'avais prévenu… J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même… Et à toi aussi Ambre… Une p'tite review, non ?


End file.
